The Sith Empire- Book I: The Rise of Darkness
by ywkls
Summary: Set between Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith. A continuation of the story begun in my novel, The Sith War.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Episode 0

The Sith Empire

In the years that followed the mysterious battle over the dark planet at the edge of the Republic, many things changed forever. With the arrival of one who some hoped would bring balance to the Force also came an encounter with dark foes long thought destroyed. A decade later, war engulfed the galaxy, causing the Jedi to overlook a far greater threat buried beneath the surface. Now, once more, sinister powers were at work, twisting the events of history to suit their desires...

Book I: The Rise of Darkness

Chapter I

In better days, the fire rings of Fornax had been a popular and dangerous attraction for those without any other concern than their own amusement. But in the year since the battle of Geonosis, no one seemed to have any free time to visit the desolate planet. Which, thought the man who surveyed the group of buildings planted on the ground for most of that year, is probably why this world was chosen to be our base. He was Vhaldoq D'ukal, commandant of the training facility here, which was designed to mold willing beings into unswerving loyalty to those they were to guard with their lives.

Not clones, like the myriad warriors that had been involved in the conflict from the battle of Geonosis until now, but thinking minds that would probably prove more useful in the long run. Those who wished to join them here could not do so easily, since the very knowledge of the camp's existence was only possessed by a few. I'm not sure exactly how the Jedi would react if they did know of our presence, Vhaldoq thought to himself. Today, he was expecting a new group of candidates, ready to be trained and molded into Republic guards.

Somehow that title doesn't always fit, D'ukal thought, remembering the change in costume among some stationed on Coruscant. The old blue uniforms had been replaced with a startling red flair that left no mistake about the identity of the beings that wore them. The small craft now lowering to the dark ground in the midst of bolts of searing plasma and constant darkness was not met by any except for the commandant today, as was the custom. Vhaldoq wore an outfit of his own design, that made newcomers wonder just who he was and what position he held on this desolate world.

They would be off-balance when they realized that he was the one they had to answer to and that would reveal many things regarding them to Vhaldoq. Casually, he relaxed, allowing his senses to expand. He knew that the only reason he was not a Jedi was because of the remote location where he had been raised, on the planet Emberlene. As each of the passengers came down, Vhaldoq could feel their uncertainty and confusion at the strange surroundings and lack of a large reception. One of them, however, did not pay attention to his surroundings, instead focusing on D'ukal.

"This planet will be your home until I say otherwise," Vhaldoq said, "If any of you had hopes of returning to family, friends or even your homes, abandon them now. Even the war that affects our Republic is to be forgotten. As long as you are here, nothing else exists." The silent man who still watched him nodded, and Vhaldoq estimated his age to be at least forty, if not more. "You will follow me now without question, to the place prepared for you. Obedience is the first order of business, come!" Turning, Vhaldoq led the others across the surface to the complex nearby.

* * *

In a lonely cafe on the far side of the galaxy, two beings waited for the arrival of a third. Resisting the urge to glance around again, Adeyl Rianes sipped at her drink and considered ordering something from the menu she'd been provided with. From her side, the bright green protocol droid who was her companion remarked, "Are you certain our client is coming?" "He'll be here," she assured him, "Remember there is a war going on." The droid affected a shudder, saying, "How could I forget?"

"If you two are quite done, I believe we had business to conduct," a voice said from across the table. The man who sat there was partially clad in armor which reminded her of something she'd seen in the official accounts of the battle of Geonosis. He wore a long cape that enveloped him down to his knees, and a helmet that seemed almost new. The lights in the cafe glared off his silvery frame as he regarded the astonished pair. "Don't sneak up on someone like that!" the droid admonished, "You could've given me an overload!"

"Don't mind Jonas," Adeyl advised the stranger, "Ever since he won his freedom in a sabacc game, he'd been steadily trying to erase every semblance of manners he once possessed from his circuits. I take it you're the bounty hunter we contacted?" "Zol Xarh," the other replied, "But in order that I not be confused with other, more infamous individuals, I suggest the three of us discuss what you have in mind in private."

"Sounds good to me," Adeyl said, slipping him a note, "Meet us there in an hour, and you've got a job." Zol Xarh nodded and left as quietly as he had arrived. "Strange fellow, that one," Jonas remarked, turning his golden eyes to follow the bounty hunter. "Come on, old friend," she said, "I'm sure he has a lot of questions and we don't need to waste any more time than necessary."

* * *

The business of directing a Republic caught in the middle of a war with forces as powerful as those organized by Count Dooku was mind-boggling to say the least. With the Jedi off fighting the battles that got all the attention, it was those behind the scenes who maneuvered things so that influential worlds took their own stand in the conflict. Like me, Rkvzlnmara thought to himself as he piloted the small shuttle down to the surface of Ilthmar.

Instead of handling the affairs of the many alien species who brought their concerns to the Supreme Chancellor and interpreting the many and often conflicting laws regarding their dealings with one another, the Wookiee had been sent alone on a diplomatic mission to gain the support of a potentially powerful ally that had remained mysteriously aloof from galactic affairs for 35 years now. Perhaps, he mused, they are still suspicious of us since they don't know the background of the events that brought them into such close quarters with us.

The historians still didn't know what to make of the Jedi convoy that had been assembled then, or of the ships who had been destroyed orbiting that distant world. One of his jobs would be to reassure the current Empress and convince her that joining the Republic and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine would be the best choice under the circumstances. Two of the Elite Guard waited for him as he stepped from the ramp of his shuttle on the surface of Ilthmar. Briskly, they led him on the path to the meeting place the current Empress had agreed to. Mentally, the Wookiee reviewed the information they had on her and Ilthmar in general, wondering if they would be offended by the fact that he wasn't human.

The room he was shown to was not elegantly furnished, but still managed to pull off the feeling that it was meant to house royalty. The Empress Saveq was present, as was her husband and head of the Elite Guard, Cyfik. They stood waiting for him at the opposite end of the room. Saveq was naturally the first one to speak. "From the documents and messages forwarded me by your government, I take it that the purpose of your visit is to discern the side on which my government stands in the current conflict?" she said. [You are quite correct and most discerning, Empress,] Rkvzlnmara said smoothly, [You can see why you would viewed as a valuable ally to our forces.]

"What if I told you that to gain our trust, you would be asked to perform an unusual and rather difficult task for us? One that could place you in mortal danger?" Cyfik asked. The Wookiee bared his teeth marginally, and said, [I am at your disposal. Any means we can use to gain allies is this war will be put to the fullest use. Will I need to request the assistance of more trained fighters than myself?] "Perhaps, once you know the nature of the mystery that plagues us," the Empress replied, "You will see why we wish to keep this matter secret for the time being." [Your words intrigue me, Empress,] Rkvzlnmara said, [Please feel free to enlighten me on this matter.]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Vhaldoq tried to learn a little about each person who came to be under his command, but found himself blocked at every turn with regard to one of the newcomers he'd settled into life on Fornax on the previous day. The man would say little about his past and less about himself. The one fact he divulged readily was his name, Gavis Ideji. D'ukal thought about ordering him to provide information regarding himself, but decided not to press the older man. Something about the way he felt to the commandant just didn't fit.

So, when Ideji disappeared shortly after the start of his first morning of Fornax, Vhaldoq had assembled a small group of his aides to look for him. They quickly showed that he was not within the compound or the area between it and where they had landed. Finding his trail, however, was no trouble for Vhaldoq. They had barely topped the rise to the east of the complex when they sighted Ideji returning and looking questioningly up at the commandant and those accompanying him. "Perhaps you would care to explain why you left the area without notifying me?" Vhaldoq said as the other man approached.

"I thought I saw something over here while we were landing," Gavis said simply, "I was right. There's a carbonite freezing station over there, although it looks to have been abandoned some time ago." "A simple search into the records of the base would have satisfied your curiosity," Vhaldoq chastised, knowing that this man wasn't so foolish as to think such basic information would be restricted. Any who leave this world, D'ukal thought, could be trusted with any secret we wish to allow them to know. "I've heard stories that people could be frozen in carbonite and live through it," Ideji said, "I wanted to see just what such a place was like."

"You should pay more attention to your commanding officer than idle stories," the commandant reprimanded him, "While you stay here, you're to do nothing else without my prior consent. I will be personally monitoring your training and activities. Is that clear?" The other simply nodded silently, although Vhaldoq was certain he caught a flicker of deeply repressed fury from the man. This just keeps getting more interesting, D'ukal thought as the others fell into escort position as they returned to the base.

* * *

As Jonas followed Adeyl into the abandoned hangar bay, he spun about and brought two concealed blasters up to face across the empty space before them. "Step out slowly with your hands where we can see them," the droid commanded, and a familiar form rose from concealment behind stacked cargo containers, his hands loose at his sides. "Is this how you greet your clients?" Zol Xarh chided them. "Most of my clients who lie in wait for me don't have honorable intentions," Adeyl snapped back as Jonas expertly searched the bounty hunter.

Shaking his head in bewilderment, the droid produced a shining metal cylinder and handed it to Adeyl. "I've never seen a bounty hunter with so little weaponry," the droid remarked, "Or with such as unusual choice of attire." "This is a lightsaber," Adeyl said, her expression puzzled, "And while I know there is some disagreement amongst certain groups within the Jedi order, I think I would have heard about it if one had decided to become a bounty hunter." "Indeed," Zol Xarh said, "Perhaps you have not heard of me because I have not been a Jedi for a very long time." Adeyl drew her own weapon, motioning for Jonas to step back as she took aim.

"Does that mean you're on the same side as the Separatists? I'd rather not deal with them, thank you very much," she told him. "I am not involved in the current conflict," the bounty hunter told her, "You could say that other circumstances dictated my present line of work. Believe me, I am not threat to either of you." Adeyl lowered her weapon, and Jonas glanced across at her. "You sure we can trust him?" the droid asked.

"He didn't use any cheap Jedi mind tricks to convince us," she said, "And besides, I think we could use someone with his talents." Reluctantly, the droid holstered his weapons, and turned to face their client. "Whoever you are," Jonas said, "You may come to regret ever meeting the two of us once we tell you why we hired you in the first place."

* * *

The bounty hunter silently sat at one end of the bay, waiting for the woman to speak. The droid seemed to be watching both him and their escape route, a remarkably good imitation of nervousness. Zol Xarh gazed thru his dark visor at the younger woman, who had just identified herself as Adeyl Rianes, wondering why she looked so familiar. He leaned back and nodded, indicating that he was prepared to hear her out. "For the past 30 years, my father has been the leader of a diverse group known by many names. They are pirates, sometimes mercenaries and always unpredictable.

At his side was a long-time companion of a rather unusual nature, since few of his kind are among the fringe. This being was in fact a Duinuogwuin," Adeyl said. "And your mother?" Xarh asked quietly, noticing the brief pang of emotion that was almost instantly repressed. "That is part of the reason I sent for you," she explained, "My father and mother were settling a deal in another system a few months ago when they were caught in the edges of one of the minor battles of the war. They made an emergency jump into hyperspace and haven't been heard from since. When my father's friend refused to launch a search and rescue mission, I decided to find them myself. That's where you come in."

"I don't normally handle this sort of mission," Zol said, "You haven't even provided me with any names other than your own." "You're right," Adeyl said, "My mother's is Sonya and my father's is Cayn." The bounty hunter sat up suddenly, startling Jonas. His eyes narrowed in concentration and he nodded as the pieces fell into place. "Tell me," he said slowly, "Your father's friend, would his name be Xlc'r?" "How did you know that?" the droid interjected, its mechanical voice adopting a suspicious tone.

"I know them from a long time ago," Zol Xarh explained simply, "and I in many ways owe your father a debt of gratitude, even though we never met." "So you'll help me?" Adeyl asked. "In any way I possibly can," the bounty hunter replied.

* * *

In another part of the spaceport, a deep rumbling grunt shook the cargo bay of a dilapidated freighter nestled in an abandoned section of the city. "You were right, boss," a grizzled human said to the enormous creature who stood by him, "She's going looking where she shouldn't." [Then we shall have to be certain that she finds nothing,] the alien declared, smiling icily, [I believe you are already aware of our destination.] "Aye, boss," the other said, "Though getting around isn't as easy as it used to be." [Few things are,] the alien said, [I wonder what past connection this bounty hunter and Cayn could possibly have. I certainly don't remember him.]

"Just say the word, Xlc'r, and we'll put all your worries about them behind," his pilot said. The Duinuogwuin shook his armored head and said, [Not yet. I want answers to at least some of my questions first. She may yet prove useful to us. And none of them are aware that we are watching their every move. Take us out, my friend, there is much yet to do.] The freighter rose silently into the sky with surprising grace, headed for a rendezvous whose outcome no one could anticipate.

* * *

The room Cyfik led the Wookiee to was littered with debris of all shapes and sizes. As he knelt among the wreckage of what had obviously once been a laboratory, Rkvzlnmara pieced together the clues as to the nature of the research being performed. His scarred visage narrowed in concentration as he ran his hand over one demolished console. Abruptly, he stood and faced his guide. [This facility was conducting experiments in cloning, wasn't it?] the Wookiee asked. Cyfik nodded, stating, "The Empress felt that to make ourselves dependent upon outside forces would only lead to our downfall. With much of the populace favoring the Republic, it was decided that we would not construct a droid army."

[I do not understand,] the alien told him, [Growing a clone army would take many years. By that time either this conflict would end or your world would become caught up in it in one way or another.] "That is precisely the dilemma that was laid before our scientists," Cyfik informed him, "However, we were able to secretly obtain information on both the cloning and growth acceleration process used on Kamino, and came to the conclusion that there were factors they had overlooked. It was determined that it was possible to create a clone in a much shorter period of time."

[Given the recent conflict at Kamino, the discovery you possessed such knowledge could make your world a prime target for the Separatists.] Rkvzlnmara said, understanding now why they had wanted this investigation to be kept secret. [Has all the research been lost?] he said at last, [Will you provide this information to the Republic?] "That decision is up to the Empress," Cyfik replied, "As for the research, several potential prime clones were preserved. It was because of the actions of our first subject that this facility was damaged as you see it now." The Wookiee turned back to the devastation behind him, his eyes noticing something unusual about one of the cuts into a display.

[How is this possible?] he said softly, then turned to Cyfik, [This cut... was it made by a lightsaber?] "Indeed," the other said, "When we decided to draw upon cell samples and mental imprints of potential clones, our first selection as a potential source was Ruusan. One of the samples was from Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth." [So, why did he do this?] Rkvzlnmara said, facing his guide again, [A Jedi Master would never engage in such wanton destruction.] "Our scientists have been able to reach only one conclusion," Cyfik told him, "They believe that due to the accelerated growth process, this has caused an unexpected side effect in the subject. In essence, he is quite insane."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The metallic clash of weapons echoed across the small valley below Vhaldoq as he watched two of those being trained here spar against one another in a test of skill, strength and cunning. Other spectators stood nearby, watching intently. Some were still waiting for their opportunity to face the challenge this contest would provide them. There was a cry from below, and one of the combatants slumped to the ground in defeat. Vhaldoq knew that the loser would suffer no permanent damage, and might indeed learn a powerful lesson the next time he faced an opponent.

"Learning the way to face the possibility of loss is crucial to avoiding it," he called out, watching each of them. From one side, he caught sight of Gavis Ideji preparing to enter the arena. "Victory only has meaning when there is a chance of defeat," he concluded as Gavis took up a force pike and stood in a loose stance awaiting his adversary. His young foe had showed some promise, Vhaldoq knew, but he was curious to see just what hidden talents Ideji possessed. The two raised their weapons in a brief salute, then began to duel. Back-flipping away from the other, Gavis planted his weapon and bodily launched himself towards the younger man. Barely managing to dodge that strike, he was forced to leap over a low blow Ideji threw his way.

Bringing his force pike down towards the older man's head, the young student found his thrust blocked by Ideji. Spinning about while still keeping his weapon between them, Gavis faced the other with a confident smile. Vhaldoq watched as the young man backed up slightly, obviously uncertain. Ideji, however, didn't give him a chance to recover. Charging his foe, swinging his force pike in a style that seemed oddly familiar to the commandant, the older man closed with his adversary. The other adopted a defensive stance, but at the last second Gavis shifted the direction of his strikes, connecting with the younger man's wrist and forcing him to drop his weapon.

Rising, the loser bowed slightly to Ideji before both left the arena. Moving through the crowd without regard to the next duel, Vhaldoq approached the man Gavis had defeated. "You did well," D'ukal told him, "Most men would have fallen earlier to such an experienced fighter. I would be honored to hone your skills." The other smiled slightly & introduced himself, "Kyle Rashan." Rashan gestured towards Ideji & added, "He is good, isn't he?" "Indeed," Vhaldoq mused, "His technique is highly reminiscent of that I have seen used by the Jedi." Kyle's eyes widened noticeably before he said, "You don't think he's one of them?" "It is unlikely one of the Jedi could bypass our security so easily," Vhaldoq assured him, "However, I will be watching him closely during the remainder of his tenure here."

Nodding, Rashan moved off into the crowd. D'ukal turned to regard Gavis again, to find the older man gazing at him intently. Making his way across the space between them, the commandant smiled in a way intended to put the other at ease. However, Ideji did not shift in his expression. "I insist that you join me for dinner this evening," Vhaldoq said, "We have much to discuss." Gavis nodded, turning back to watch those below. We'll see just what you are up to before long, Vhaldoq thought to himself, and whether it well become necessary to dispose of you in a more permanent fashion.

* * *

Leaving Jonas to watch the controls of the Oarejin, Adeyl slipped back into the galley for a bite to eat. Not to her surprise, the bounty hunter was not present. I wonder why he keeps that helmet on all the time, she said to herself, One might almost suspect he's hiding something. Selecting a few of her favorite dishes that were fairly easy to make, Adeyl soon forgot her mysterious companion as she cooked. Humming softly to herself, she sat down at the table on one side and began sampling her latest meal. "Does it taste as good as it smells?" a voice asked from one side.

The young woman nearly jumped out of her seat, and barely avoided overturning her food. "You're awfully good at that," she snapped, "But one day you might find yourself on the wrong end of a blaster." "Old habits die hard," Zol Xarh told her, "And you didn't answer my question." "Good enough," Adeyl said, "But I'm afraid that unless you're willing to be more sociable, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you to your own talents." "I don't recall being hired to be sociable," the bounty hunter reminded her. "I don't like working with anyone who keeps secrets as tightly as you do," she told him, "Makes me wonder if they aren't playing both ends against the middle." "You mean like the architects of this war," he observed.

"Jonas and I have our own theories about that," Adeyl said, "One of the questions I often ask myself is why the Jedi seem so committed to fight this conflict." "Perhaps they simply see no way of resolving it peacefully," Zol Xarh suggested, "Or perhaps more powerful forces have moved them into a position from which this seems to be the only avenue available." "Whatever the case is, this confusion is precisely why my family has remained uninvolved on either side," she said, "I'm just worried that the fact my parents have vanished is no coincidence." "You think they were abducted to keep them from taking sides?" the bounty hunter said. "It seems to be the only conclusion I can reach," she told him, "We'll know more once we arrive on Berchest." The other nodded slightly, and said, "I assume they were not there simply as tourists."

"No, they weren't," she told him, "Much of that has begun to slack off, but its location and the fact that many vessels already traveled through that area led my father to believe that the world could still manage to be a useful trade center. That was what he and my mother were arranging when they vanished." "Any reason that anyone he is associated with might want to see that he stay out of sight for a while?" Zol Xarh asked. "Lately, my father and Xlc'r haven't exactly seen eye to eye on the matter of the war," she admitted, "But their disagreement has hardly been strong enough for Xlc'r to want to usurp control." "It is possible there has been some new development you are unaware of that has intensified the rift between them," the bounty hunter said, "In fact, I would guess that their disappearance was due to something Cayn was investigating in the Berchest system."

"You could be right," she said, beginning to eat again, "But I don't see any reason to worry about that now. It will be some time before we arrive. And you have been avoiding the point I was trying to make earlier." "You mean about my secrecy?" he said, "You have to trust me, Adeyl. I have good reasons for maintaining anonymity." "At least tell me who you're hiding from that makes it so important for you to leave your face hidden even here in the depths of hyperspace," she insisted, "Is it the Jedi? The Separatists? Or someone else?" He sighed faintly and replied, "Everyone." Before she could ask him another question, the bounty hunter was gone. Shrugging, she returned to her meal.

* * *

The cool metal of the object in his palm was a constant reminder of his mission here on Ilthmar as Rkvzlnmara joined Cyfik in crouching on the edge of the area controlled by the rogue clone. Glancing down at the ancient weapon that was the last reminder of his grandfather, the Wookiee hoped he wouldn't have to use the lightsaber. [Are you certain he is in there?] the alien asked his guide. "If you doubt my word, I think you'll find unmistakable evidence when we get closer," Cyfik told him. Eyeing the other briefly, Rkvzlnmara rose slowly and began walking calmly toward the village ahead. Cyfik did not follow, since he had been directed to take more drastic measures if the Wookiee proved unable to resolve the situation.

Rkvzlnmara hoped that the brief amount of time they had agreed upon would be enough for him. Locking the weapon onto his belt, Rkvzlnmara hid it within the folds of his clothing as he neared the outskirts. Oddly, no one could be seen wandering the streets or frequenting the shops still standing around him. Trying not to become anxious, the alien strode effortlessly along, scanning for any signs of present habitation. Faintly, he could hear sounds ahead, like people at work. Moving more swiftly, he soon reached a central square. Therein were a handful of men; busily building an agglomeration of local materials into something that faintly resembled a monument. They did not react to his arrival or even look up as he approached. [Where is the stranger?] he asked firmly, [I would learn from him.]

"You are not interested in knowledge, intruder," a sharp voice boomed from ahead, "You only wish to destroy me, and thus to learn the secrets I possess." [What secrets? I only desire your wisdom. Please, let me behold you,] the Wookiee implored. A man matching the description Cyfik had provided appeared in the roadway before him, gesturing sharply at the workmen. Without hesitation, they rose and left the area. "Who do you serve, Wookiee?" the clone asked, "The Jedi, your own interests? Or those of others unknown to me?" [My master seeks an alliance with the Empress of Ilthmar,] Rkvzlnmara admitted, [They would not even discuss it until I attempted to resolve the situation you have created. They are puzzled as to the reasons for your destruction of the research facility.]

"They were creating abominations!" the clone snapped, "Such things should not exist." [That is debatable,] the Wookiee said, [What is not up for discussion is that you must cooperate with them or face imminent destruction. The Empress is poised to obliterate this town and you rather than allow this to go on unchecked. Your decision will affect the lives of all those who are with you.] The clone smiled in a way that confirmed the charge Cyfik had made earlier. He won't listen to reason, the alien thought, only force will end this. The only question that remained was whether Rkvzlnmara could end the standoff before more drastic measures were put into effect.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

As he finished arranging the table at which he and his guest would eat tonight, Vhaldoq heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Casually sending a mental suggestion to his servants, Vhaldoq stood silently by the head of the table as Ideji approached the door. "Enter," the commandant called before the other had even knocked. A moment later, the older man came in, watching D'ukal closely, his expression guarded and suspicious. "Please, be seated," Vhaldoq commanded, truly reaching out to the nebulous Force that comprised all living things for the first time since he and Gavis had met.

But, if the older man had noticed anything or not, his expression remained the same. His mind is unusually closed to me, D'ukal mused, perhaps Rashan was right to suspect some past involvement with the Jedi. Gavis obeyed the younger man's directive, sniffing the wine he had been provided. "I'm not exactly in the habit of poisoning my students," Vhaldoq said, knowing that Ideji would need to be put at ease in order for the commandant to slip past his defenses and learn more about the older man's past. Smiling thinly, Gavis took a sip of the wine, and nodded in appreciation. As he sat and began to eat, Vhaldoq began speaking conversationally. "I am curious," he said, "Where are you from?" "Corellia, originally," Ideji said smoothly, "I haven't been home in many years, though."

"How do you feel about the stance Corellia has taken in the current war?" Vhaldoq asked, hoping for an honest answer. "Unless they overcome their isolationist tendencies," Gavis said, "They will suffer for their inaction for years to come." "You fight more fluently than any of the others here," Vhaldoq said, "But I think your opponent today came closer than anyone else." "I look forward to testing myself against you, sir," Ideji said. "Is that a challenge?" D'ukal asked. "I heard rumors about you from the other students," the older man explained, "It seems that before the war started, you were known as the best unarmed fighter in the Republic. You even were introduced to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine by his aide."

"That was a memorable experience," Vhaldoq said, watching Gavis now that the man had relaxed just slightly, "Shortly after that, now that I think of it, the measure to create an army of the Republic was first brought before the Senate. As I recall, Corellia was among the worlds initially opposed to that measure." "Fortunately," Ideji said, "Those efforts soon became pointless. Otherwise, we might never have been able to mount a large-scale battle with the Separatists like the one we are now involved in." "Things happened very quickly then," Vhaldoq said, "Almost as if some unseen hand were guiding matters so that war would be inevitable." "You can't be serious," Gavis stated.

"The notion is preposterous to be sure," Vhaldoq admitted, "But even the Jedi are not numerous or powerful enough to stand against the Separatist forces. That is why this camp and others like it exist." "What happens if the clone armies fail to turn the tide?" Ideji asked, "Or if an assassin were to make an attempt upon the life of the Supreme Chancellor?" "Thought provoking questions," Vhaldoq said, sipping his drink, "Almost as interesting as the techniques you used in today's duel. One would say they marked you as a man with a past that could prove dangerous. Tell, me, Gavis, were you ever one of the Jedi?" The older man smiled, and replied, "Is this a dinner or an interrogation?"

"You tell me," Vhaldoq said, "You are an enigma to me, and mysteries are not permitted to remain uncovered among those who wish to serve as Republic guards." "Suffice it to say that you can trust me," Gavis said, his voice laced with threat. And something else familiar to Vhaldoq... Rising, the commandant gestured towards the door. "We shall finish this conversation at a later time. Until then, farewell," he said. Gavis rose, his eyes fixed on the younger man's face as he spoke once more.

"You don't fool me, D'ukal," Ideji said, "I have seen since the beginning that I would have to prove myself to you. Make no mistake, I will succeed in all that I have come here to accomplish, and there is nothing you can do to prevent that." Then, the older man was gone, leaving Vhaldoq to contemplate what the future might hold for them both.

* * *

As their ship smoothly slipped into orbit around Berchest, Jonas naturally opened the channel to the planetary authorities. "This is the freighter Adularia, requesting permission to land," the droid said, his voice changing slightly in his pre-programmed response to dealing with local governments that might be potentially hostile if they knew the true identity of the incoming ship. From the door to the cockpit, a figure entered, causing Jonas to raise his hand to his neck in a chopping motion to signal the need for silence. "Freighter Adularia, this is Berchest Space Authority; what is your cargo and destination?" "No cargo, Berchest," Jonas answered, his voice still unnaturally like that of the bounty hunter, "Only passengers with business in the Calius saj Leeloo."

"We could use some visitors, freighter," the other said, "Be advised that any travelers will be scanned for weapons and contraband. No funny business." "Wouldn't dream of it, Berchest; Adularia out," Jonas said, closing the channel and facing the other occupant of the cockpit. "I assume there is a reason for this deception," Zol Xarh said, and the droid nodded. "Our true identity could link us to Xlc'r and the organization," Jonas said, "A fact that would hardly convince them that we're not here to do something illegal." "Any particular reason you used my voice?" the bounty hunter asked.

"Because," Adeyl said, joining them at that moment, "You are the owner and captain of the Adularia, just arrived from the Kuat system, bearing two enterprising passengers interested in doing business on Berchest." "I beg your pardon?" Zol Xarh said, obviously confused. "That armor of yours sticks out like a sore thumb," she told him, "You wouldn't get far before someone started taking potshots at you. Hence, none of us are going to look like who we appear to be." "My true appearance is not exactly unknown," the bounty hunter admitted, "Traveling openly could be just as dangerous as retaining my armor." "Don't worry," she told him, producing an elaborate outfit, complete with makeup and a prosthetic eyepiece.

"There's more than enough supplies on board to add to your disguise," she told him calmly, "But I suggest you hurry, we'll be landing in a few minutes." Taking the bundle she offered, Zol Xarh was soon gone, leaving the woman and droid alone. "When this job is over," Jonas reminded her, "He will likely forget that we ever existed." "Do you have to remind me?" she chided him, removing her change of clothing from a hidden compartment in the control panel. "But we don't know how long this will last, and while some bounty hunters are honest, others would sooner take your money and run. Until the job is done, we might as well cultivate a degree of trust with one another."

"You are only here because you couldn't rest until you know for certain what happened to your parents," the droid said, "Don't become attached to something that will not remain in your life." Adeyl glared at him as she prepared to leave the room, then said, "We'll see if we can do something about that." Then the droid was alone with his thoughts and the infinity of space.

* * *

The electric hum of the lurid crimson blade extending from the weapon he now clutched in his palm ended the silence that had prevailed since his negotiations with the madman had ended. Bringing the weapon up in a defensive posture his grandfather had taught him, Rkvzlnmara bared his teeth. The clone's expression became sardonic as he regarded the Wookiee. Standing ready for anything, the alien waited patiently for his opponent to make the first move. His foe, however, seemed unconcerned, and turned his back to Rkvzlnmara. Uncertain as to the other's intentions, the Wookiee followed at the same pace. The clone soon led him into another square, in which a large number of people were already assembled.

"You claim to have concern for these ones," the clone said, "Yet, I know that their loyalty to me is unbreakable. To remove me from power, you shall have to deal with them also." Rkvzlnmara glanced about at the assembled throng, his anger at the situation he had been placed in growing rapidly. He glared at the clone, his hatred for the insane duplicate tempered only by his concern for the others present. His climbing claws slid from their fingertip sheaths reflexively, and the Wookiee knew he was close to losing control of his temper. [I am not the one who will ultimately be responsible for the lives of everyone present,] the alien said insistently, [Your continued devotion to this man will only result in disaster!]

His free arm extended, dramatically emphasizing his point as it stretched towards the clone. There was a flash of energy, startling the Wookiee. The madman crumpled, his clothes smoking slightly from an unknown source. The others murmured, backing away from the square. "You surprise me for the last time, alien," the clone said, rising, his face set in a grimace.

"Your tactics betray your true origins, for it is now clear to me that you are allied with the Sith." [My alliances are my own,] the Wookiee shot back, [And it seems you can no longer have innocent civilians to hide behind.] The other smiled again, his hands extended. The next moment there erupted from his fingertips a coruscating fire of blue-white lightning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

As the last of those living in the camp took their positions before him, Vhaldoq began to speak, his voice echoing across the jagged expanse of rocks behind him, "In your time of service, you will face many foes of various strengths. You may also be questioned as to where your loyalties lie. After all, even among the Jedi dissent has arisen regarding their role in supporting this war with the Separatists. Our place however is not to bother with semantics, but instead to do the job we have been trained to do. Defend, with our lives if necessary, those who maintain peace and stability in the galaxy."

There was a pause as they considered his words. Then, as he had expected given their prior conversation, Gavis Ideji stepped forward. "And who are they?" the older man asked, "The Jedi, whose participation in this war seems to belie their claims to be merely peacemakers? The Senate, whose members and whims can change in a heartbeat? Or our superiors, whose life can end when we least expect it?"

"Logical and well-thought out questions, Gavis," Vhaldoq told him, "In the end, however, the answer to them all is quite simple. The Jedi and the Senate both represent ways of thinking many have found fault with. And while it is true that your superiors can come and go, it is the one to whom they and the Senate now look for guidance that you should follow in the years to come. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is the guiding force that has reluctantly bypassed the Senate procedures and the hesitation of the Jedi to utilize the clone armies against the Separatists, and undoubtedly he is even now considering the ramifications of future developments in this war, as well as how to direct galactic affairs following its completion."

The others seemed pleased with that reassurance, whereas Ideji merely nodded in his direction. Vhaldoq smiled tightly. "Now," he called loudly, "It is time to test your resolve, to see what sort of person you really are. You will each face me in individual combat, wearing the armor now in common use among Republic guards. We shall begin with Gavis Ideji!" The other's expression didn't change, but Vhaldoq got the impression that Ideji had been expecting this ever since the dinner the two had shared. Nearby, the commandant had laid out two sets of armor and weaponry in preparation for this, and he and Gavis began quietly donning the gear. Raising his helmet, Vhaldoq snapped it in place, the action activating the sensor array build into the visor.

Across from him, the older man had raised his force pike into a standard defensive posture; the tip glowing with a charge of energy. The others watched them closely as the commandant's amplified voice again echoed across the dangerous terrain nearby. "Prepare yourself," Vhaldoq directed, "The time for secrets is past, only the time of revelation remains!" The students' expression became puzzled, but D'ukal caught a slight change in the sense of his opponent. The other would give him no quarter, Vhaldoq concluded from the way the other's feelings had intensified. It was a sensation the commandant had experienced before, during the time before he had come here to Fornax. The fact that his foe meant to win at any cost did not surprise Vhaldoq however, since he had expected nothing else.

* * *

Zol Xarh had chosen to streak his hair with gray, adding age lines to his appearance. The eyepiece hung over the right side of his face, lending authenticity to the scars now visible on that cheek. The rest of his attire was common enough, save for the wrist-length black gloves he now wore and the turquoise cape that marked him as a man down on his luck, but not willing to show it. The ship was currently resting in the landing field they'd been assigned by the Berchest Space Authority within Calius saj Leeloo. As he arrived at the ramp of the ship, he soon spotted his employer waiting there. She wore a faded silver skirt that flowed loosely to her feet, along with a jacket of similar material over an ebony blouse. Her hair was darker than its normal light brown, just enough to throw off any officials that might recognize her.

"Where is Jonas?" the bounty hunter asked, looking about. "Finishing the shutdown procedures so nothing happens to the Oarejin in our absence," she told him, "You look like something of a rogue in that get-up. I bet you won't be recognized, though." Zol Xarh nodded, hearing the metallic clank of droid feet approaching. "Everything is ready, we can leave at any time," Jonas told them. Adeyl didn't reply, instead opening the door to the outside and leading them across the landing field. Although Zol Xarh had never been to Berchest before, he did not gaze about as they strode among the angular buildings set against the backdrop of the majesty of the city itself. Instead, he began considering the possibilities that could occur during their stay.

Whoever had caused the disappearance of his client's parents, if that indeed had transpired, might be watching Berchest in case someone tried to figure out where they had gone. Which meant it was part of his job to watch for anyone suspicious. His lightsaber still hung from his belt, undetectable to most weapons scans. However, he did not wish to use force if he didn't have to, since that could draw unwanted attention from the Jedi. Jonas walked behind them; probably keeping an eye on those who might be following them as Adeyl headed towards the place her father would have made contact. "Don't react," Jonas said softly, "But I believe we're being shadowed."

As the droid had directed, neither human visibly tensed, though Zol Xarh knew they were both prepared to act once the time came. His ears strained for the sound of their pursuer, but could discern little over the noise of the city's populace. Just then he felt the pressure of a blaster muzzle in his back, and the bounty hunter momentarily wondered how Jonas had been disposed of so efficiently and silently. Then a strange human stepped in from of them, smiling smugly, and Zol Xarh immediately began to grasp the answer. "I can't say it's a pleasure to see you miss," the stranger said, "It pains me to end our relationship like this." "What have you done to Jonas?" Adeyl bit out.

"Just a little remote overlay, shortly before you parted ways with us," the other said, "He don't mean no harm, miss, unless I tells him to." "What do you want with us?" Zol Xarh asked, locking gazes with their captor. "A word is all the boss wants with the two of you," the man said, "Then, we'll see how things go." Gesturing towards a different landing field nearby, he led them from the streets.

* * *

Reeling from the attack he'd been subjected to, Rkvzlnmara managed to block the second volley of energy with the blade of his weapon. "I too know the unrestrained power of the Force, alien," the clone said, "Defeating me will not be easy." [I never thought of victory as something that could be won without a fight,] the Wookiee said, battling the pain while remaining wary of another burst of power from the other. His mind was racing, considering his options. He had not dealt with anyone of this instability or power before, and Rkvzlnmara knew he would have no second chance. The madman laughed at him, adding to the frustration he'd felt earlier.

The alien had lost any advantage he might have possessed when the clone's injury had prompted his current tactics. Before the Wookiee could think of a course of action, a blade of energy shone from the palm of his foe, informing Rkvzlnmara that the clone had elected to take up the weapon he'd used to destroy the lab. Raising it in a mock salute, the other spoke once more.

"I should not even honor you by electing to fight in the manner of a true servant of the Force, since you obviously aren't worthy of my consideration. However, it seems to be the swiftest way to end our standoff. Prepare to meet your destiny!" Ignoring the bombastic duplicate, the Wookiee gritted his teeth. He did not know if he had the capacity to defeat the other, but he could conclude one thing for certain. To complete his mission, he had no choice but to try.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Swinging his weapon forward, Gavis Ideji struck out at Vhaldoq, jarring the commandant with the force of his blow. Let's see how well he handles the unexpected, D'ukal thought, reaching out to the energy field that was part of all living things. In an instant, Vhaldoq spun off of the assault, swiping low at the older man's feet. When Ideji leaped to avoid that, D'ukal hit him with a wall of mental energy, throwing Gavis to the ground. The other quickly regained his feet, his face set in an expression of surprise mixed with determination. Not allowing Ideji to recover, Vhaldoq planted his weapon in the rocks at his feet and vaulted towards the other.

Gavis managed to twist out of the way, striking D'ukal with his force pike. Normally, the release of energy would have disabled an ordinary man, but with his mastery of the Force, the commandant was able to absorb the errant discharge and redirect it into Ideji. Vhaldoq had revealed the depth of his strength in that often-mysterious power only a few times before, and only to those he trusted. The students usually failed to recognize it for what it was, having never encountered a Jedi before. If Gavis, however, had previously come in contact with those self-proclaimed guardians of the Republic; it wouldn't be long before he came to the conclusion that his tactics in fighting D'ukal would have to change.

Ideji was able to keep his position despite the unseen power the commandant had used on him for a second time, and Vhaldoq had to wonder if the other wasn't smiling at him from beneath his mask. His feelings certainly indicate that he is amused, D'ukal thought. "Tell me, sir," Gavis said unexpectedly, "What happens if I win?" The younger man frowned, but as Ideji came for him; Vhaldoq understood what the other meant. Stones suddenly shot from the ground, barely blocked by D'ukal, whose eyes were focused on the older man. "So, I finally got past that impassive exterior they work so hard to create in you," the commandant said, "Tell me, how will you report to your masters if I kill you for trespassing on our planet?"

"You're not in the position to make threats, Vhaldoq," the other shot back as they locked weapons again. The other students had backed up, out of the way of the miniature hail of stones Gavis was trying to pelt D'ukal with. "I answer to myself," Ideji went on, "And I will complete my mission, whether now or in my own due time!" Knowing he only had one chance to survive this and stop whatever it was the other had come here to do, Vhaldoq unleashed the power of the Force completely, knowing that his secret was not worth his life. A crackle of energy shot from his hand into his foe, halting the other's advance and forcing him to take a step back.

Not letting the older man recover, D'ukal leapt at him, slashing with his force pike at the last moment to send Gavis Ideji hurtling over the edge and down towards the rocks far below. The commandant took a moment to catch his breath, glancing around at the others. One of them, Kyle Rashan, stepped forward and asked, "Are you going to be all right?" Vhaldoq shrugged, his eyes taking in the other students. "I must contact the Supreme Chancellor," D'ukal said at last, "If our visitor survived, he must be dealt with." Rashan nodded, assisting the commandant to his feet. Together, they rejoined the rest of the group.

* * *

As they entered the landing field, Adeyl heard a soft rumble from ahead, followed by the appearance of a familiar being from the side of the ship parked there. [Thank you for accepting our invitation,] the Duinuogwuin said, taking in the three of them at a glance, [I assure you that the reason for my actions will be forthcoming.] "So, you were behind the disappearance, after all," Zol Xarh stated. [In a way,] the alien said, [I had altered the computer aboard their vessel much as I altered your droid, to take commands from me. When it became apparent I could no longer persuade Cayn to cease his actions, something had to be done. Otherwise, he risked destroying our organization completely.]

"What did you do to them?" Adeyl asked, and the other bowed his head to face her directly. [Sadly, they are no longer with us,] Xlc'r said, [Though that is no fault of mine. As best as we have been able to determine, someone attempted to override my programming before they reached their destination. The result was catastrophic.] Adeyl felt outraged, her emotions barely in check as Zol Xarh began to speak. "You were trying to stay out of this war and do business with both sides, were you not?" he inquired and when the alien nodded, the bounty hunter went on, "Since you are however indirectly responsible for the deaths of Sonya and Cayn Rianes, I must ask for the repayment of the debt I was owed by them."

[Your claim to prior acquaintance is ludicrous,] Xlc'r said, at which point Zol Xarh smiled. Before Adeyl could react, Jonas slumped over and a small object shot from the hand of their kidnapper into the bounty hunter's palm. With a flick of his wrist, Zol Xarh brought two blue-white energy beams forth from opposite ends of his weapon. In that moment, as the bounty hunter turned to face Xlc'r, the memory of where she had seen that before clicked. As the Duinuogwuin reared back, blasting Zol Xarh with wind from his wings, Adeyl recognized the face the bounty hunter had worked so long to conceal.

No wonder he said he was hiding from everyone, she thought as she dove for one of the blasters Jonas had been holding and barely managed to avoid the aim of their kidnapper. Pinning the stranger down with expert shots, Adeyl glanced back to where the conflict was about to begin between the alien who had killed her father and a man who had been thought dead for thousands of years before she was born.

* * *

The two combatants danced across the square, locking blades of energy with one another in a desperate fight that would certainly lead to one of them facing their demise. Rkvzlnmara hoped for the sake of those who had been here that the one who fell today would not be him. Cyfik would certainly then not hesitate any longer to eliminate the rogue clone in a most efficient, if deadly manner. Jumping back towards a nearby building, his mind focused on the lessons in lightsaber defense he'd once been taught, the Wookiee swung his weapon at the supports of the structure, causing a portion of the wall to crumble. The resulting cloud of dust temporarily obscured the space between the two of them, allowing the alien to scoop a fragment of stone into his hand.

Meeting the clone's scything blade as it cut thru the cloud, Rkvzlnmara released his impromptu missile, lashing out at the same time with his claws. The madman barely avoided both attacks, then narrowly ducked the arc of the alien's lightsaber as it came about. Not relenting, the Wookiee swung again, his blow blocked at the last moment by the other. The smile had returned to the face of his insane opponent, and Rkvzlnmara howled with rage. At that moment, he heard the sound of an object flying thru the air, and was then struck by the very stone he had thrown at his adversary earlier. How can I defeat one so skilled with the Force? the Wookiee thought, dodging another missile the clone had sent his way.

A sudden burst of energy sounded in the square, and his foe leapt as though stricken. Shoving the alien back with an invisible blow, the madman came about to face another enemy. "I'm tired of waiting," Cyfik said, raising his blaster to fire again. The clone smiled, as though this man were no concern of his, his lightsaber held ready before him. With a snarl of rage, Rkvzlnmara leapt at his foe, who came about to meet his strike. Cyfik fired again, and once more the Wookiee was thrown to the ground. "Accept the inevitable," the duplicate said, "You cannot win."

"We'll see about that," Cyfik said, but just then his weapon was torn from his hand. The clone raised his weapon to slice the blaster in two, and it was then that the alien chose to act. Grasping a piece of the rubble in his hand, Rkvzlnmara rose and hurled it at his foe. The other must have felt the impact, for he turned to face the Wookiee. It was at that moment that the blaster the madman had yet to destroy exploded. Tossed back by the shockwave, the clone didn't have time to react as the alien raised his lightsaber and struck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Upon returning to his quarters, it had been a simple matter for Vhaldoq to confirm his fears by checking the recording made during his absence by the automated sensors. A single vessel had left the atmosphere; rising from the region Gavis had disappeared into during the early part of his stay. Which meant that others would have to find the older man and discover just what his plans were. Opening a channel using the secure communications network that his superiors had established, Vhaldoq was soon in touch with the Supreme Chancellor. "Commandant D'ukal," Palpatine said, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I am the bearer of bad news, your Excellency," Vhaldoq said, "My training ground had suffered an attack from an individual who infiltrated our ranks." "Do you have any idea who might be behind this?" the Supreme Chancellor asked. "His behavior leads me to believe he may have some connection to the Jedi, in which case our position here may be compromised. I am transmitting the sensor records that will aid in locating his ship," the commandant said. "Fortunately, I have a trusted agent in a nearby sector who should be able to begin a search for this person," Palpatine said, "Do you think it will be necessary to move the training grounds elsewhere?" "No, not yet, but perhaps in time," D'ukal informed him.

"Very well then, I look forward to reading your complete report," the older man told him, and a moment later his face faded away. Rising, Vhaldoq stepped to the door and sealed it from the inside. Then he went to his closet and removed a small holographic projector he'd only used a few times before. If anyone knew how to handle the suspicions his battle with Ideji might have raised, it would be his true master. Setting down the device on his desk, D'ukal activated it. Barely half a minute later, a familiar figure appeared.

"You have something to report?" the individual he'd contacted said without preamble. "Yes, Lord Sidious," Vhaldoq replied, "My position may not be easy to maintain for much longer. I have recently fought with a warrior skilled in the Force in full view of my students." "Indeed," the Sith Lord said, "Do you believe that this person was one of the Jedi?" "His behavior was unusual," D'ukal said, "And his tactics seemed to be those of a man who was used to using the Dark Side." "How many persons are aware of your abilities?" Sidious inquired. "I cannot say for certain," Vhaldoq admitted, "But I shall begin investigating that as soon as our discussion ends. I have already spoken with my official contacts in the Republic and they inform me that someone nearby will try to locate this person."

"Naturally, if this man is skilled with the Force, their efforts may fail," the Sith said, "And then that will arouse the attention of the Jedi, and perhaps lead them back to you." "The thought had occurred to me, my master," the younger man said. "We shall monitor these events closely," Sidious declared, "In the event that the efforts of the Republic do fail, my resources are more than adequate to deal with one man. You are wise to have informed me of this, Vhaldoq. I look forward to hearing the results of your investigation." The shadowy figure dissipated, and D'ukal rose and returned the holographic projector to its hiding place.

Whichever side of the war eventually proved victorious, Vhaldoq knew that he would be safe in the days to come. If, he thought, I manage to avoid exposure as a servant of the power behind the throne in the future. If only Gavis had known, Vhaldoq mused, just how right he was.

* * *

Baring his teeth at the approaching bounty hunter, Xlc'r lashed out with his tail in an attempt to throw the man to the ground. But the other managed to leap over the incoming mass of flesh and bone, the energy from his weapon slicing off a few of the alien's scales as his did so. The Duinuogwuin howled with rage and pain, tempted to rise in the air and try to crush the human beneath him. Somehow, Xlc'r knew that such a tactic would not prove successful. "Once, long ago you were a respected being," Zol Xarh said, "But a twist of fate robbed you of that heritage and turned you and Cayn away from your past." [Your lies mean nothing to me,] the Star Dragon said, eyeing the other's weapon tentatively. If I had a blaster, Xlc'r thought, I might be able to overcome him.

"They should," the bounty hunter claimed, "Or have you already forgotten the Battle of Dxun?" The Duinuogwuin paused, considering the other's words. He knew of the place and time Zol Xarh referred too, and while the mystery surrounding those events still troubled him from time to time, he didn't dwell on them. [I have forgotten nothing,] Xlc'r said, [Does your babble have a point?] There was the report of a blaster firing, and almost without thought Zol Xarh deflected it with his weapon and continued to speak, saying, "I was there, on the surface, when the plague struck. When the minds of all the Jedi above were the first to lose all memory of the ways things had been and were altered into the way a powerful man wished for them to be."

[What plague?] Xlc'r rumbled, certain that if he could catch the bounty hunter in a crossfire, the standoff would end. Then there was a crash from the rear of the landing field and his subordinate fell the ground and lay still. Adeyl appeared from behind the concealing frame of his ship, her weapon trained on the alien. "You forgot who you were and accepted the life you thought to be yours," Zol Xarh went on as though nothing had transpired, "Even Cayn no longer remembered that he was a Jedi Knight and son of Master Ulic Qel-Droma." [Now I know you are insane,] the Duinuogwuin said, [The man of whom you speak died centuries ago, as did his contemporaries.]

"Are you sure?" Adeyl called out, "Take a good look, Xlc'r. You may find out it is you who are wrong." The alien frowned, uncertain what she was talking about. The bounty hunter smiled, reaching up with a free hand and peeling aside the eyepiece he wore. [This is some sort of trick,] Xlc'r protested, unwilling to believe what he saw, [You must have altered your appearance.] "You are of course free to believe what you like, Master Xlc'r. However, that will not change the truth," the human said, "We don't have to be enemies." [What do you want of me?] the Duinuogwuin asked, [I cannot change the past.] "No, but the future is yet to be made," Adeyl reminded him, "I'm certain that together we can make a difference."

"I agree," the bounty hunter said, "This war hasn't finished its first year, so there is still time to sway the course of events." [Your goal is not possible,] Xlc'r stated, [The fate of the Republic and Jedi is inevitable. I've seen enough in my time to know that.] "You may be right," Adeyl said, "But we cannot assume that the worst will happen." "In the meantime, we should leave this world. Before anyone learns that I am here," the man who'd called himself Zol Xarh said, his eyes locked with those of the Star Dragon. [I will not reveal your identity,] Xlc'r told him, [But I will not join your efforts at this time either. My instincts tell me that your efforts to stop the end of this government will prove futile.]

"That may be," the bounty hunter told him, "But I refuse to simply give up without a fight. And if the Republic does fall, something will replace it. Your assistance may then be needed." [Until then, Exar Kun,] Xlc'r said, speaking the true name of the man who stood before him. Kun smiled, replaced his eyepiece and walking off with Adeyl following behind him. Carrying his subordinate onto his ship, Xlc'r couldn't help but wonder about the circumstances of the next meeting he would have with Kun. One thing was certain, the alien decided, the future still held many surprises for them both.

* * *

Tending to the few wounds he'd received in the battle with the insane duplicate had taken only a brief amount of the time that had followed his victory. Of course, if Cyfik had not intervened, the Wookiee knew, there might not have been a victory at all. Now, the Empress Saveq and her husband had accompanied him back to his shuttle, undoubtedly waiting to hear his decision regarding the nature of the report he would make to the Supreme Chancellor. [The refinements you were investigating obviously need further study,] Rkvzlnmara stated, [I will be sending information on your research to my superiors, with the stipulation that actual mass development of any such technology should take place elsewhere.]

"So, you will respect our wishes not to become involved in this war?" Saveq inquired. [For the time being, we have the luxury of doing so,] the alien told them, [However, circumstances may change and your involvement may become a matter of your own survival. Will you be retaining any of the technology here on the surface?] "We have one prime clone that we believe is stable enough to be allowed to develop," Cyfik told him, "The others will be taken care of." [I hope you do not have another incident like this,] the Wookiee said. "The prime clones we consider to be potentially unstable will be shipped off-world in a vessel piloted by a droid and head out to a distant world in the Unknown Regions," Saveq said, "It seemed to be the most effective way to be rid of them without executing them for crimes they haven't committed." Rkvzlnmara nodded, and boarded his ship, sealing the ramp behind him.

When he got to the cockpit, he saw that the ship had received a transmission earlier that morning. Activating the hologram pod built into the console, the Wookiee soon saw the figure of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine resolve itself. "My loyal servant," the Supreme Chancellor said, "There has been an attempt to damage or destroy one of the facilities that train the Republic guards in a nearby region of space. I am sending data that will allow you to identify this vessel. It was last reported to be heading towards a jungle world called Vansant En. Find & question this person, & if necessary, dispose of him. The safety of the Republic may be at stake." The recording ended, & Rkvzlnmara started the engines & was soon rising from Ilthmar; heading off on a new assignment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

For a long moment there was silence in the room as the young man sitting before Vhaldoq stated his opinion as to the nature of the events that had recently transpired on the surface. Mulling over the conclusion Rashan had reached, D'ukal could see the logic in it, but was still wary of the other. Fortunately, the commandant thought, these interviews are private. Which meant if his position was in danger, he would easily be able to rid himself of such a threat.

"What leads you to say that our attacker was a Sith?" Vhaldoq said at last, knowing that the general lack of knowledge and numerous rumors regarding the Jedi had led most of the rest of the trainees to attribute the unusual nature of the duel to those distant bastions of order. Only Kyle had displayed a glimmer of understanding in determining the real nature of the infiltrator, which meant he could either be a potential enemy or a useful ally in his master's plans.

"We've known they were out there for at least a decade now," Rashan said, "Ever since the invasion of Naboo. As the Jedi put it, there are usually only two of the enigmatic warriors ever present in the whole galaxy. Admittedly, in recent months, many of the Jedi have left to follow the Separatists or their own course in galactic affairs. However, the identity of the Sith who was behind the attack 10 years ago and may still be present today is unknown. It is therefore possible he sought to use this facility as a means of securing a position in close proximity to our highest level of government. In such a role, the damage even one such person could do would be considerable, especially if that individual was undetected by the Jedi."

D'ukal nodded, seeing that the train of reasoning was sound. The commandant, however, didn't allow his feelings to show on his face regarding the validity of some of the younger man's deductions. "Very well, you are dismissed," Vhaldoq directed. Rashan rose and left his superior immediately, while D'ukal once more secured the door to his quarters. Removing the projector that was his link to his master, the commandant activated the device and sat patiently during the time it took for the other to respond. "What have you discovered in regard to those who witnessed your confrontation with the intruder?" Sidious asked. Briefly, Vhaldoq explained the results of his investigation. The Sith listened to him, and when D'ukal paused, spoke up once more.

"Interesting," Sidious declared, "Can you provide me with more information as to the appearance of the invader?" D'ukal nodded; feeding the data he had on Gavis Ideji to the other. "This is not one of the Jedi," the Sith said after only a few moments, "Nor is his identity known to me." "Perhaps it would be best to deal with him before the Republic becomes involved, since they would undoubtedly prove unable to stop him," Vhaldoq suggested. "Measures have already begun to be implemented so that he will fail to escape," Sidious said, "No matter who this may prove to be, his fate is sealed."

* * *

With a snap of stressed metal, the last of the overlay circuits came loose and Jonas made a sound resembling a sigh of relief. From across the room, Zol Xarh watched, still wearing the outfit he had donned for their trip to Berchest. The droid glanced at Adeyl, who had finished closing the panel in his back, as she moved away from him to regard the bounty hunter. "You know why my identity had to be secret now," Xarh said at last, "Since I could not anticipate your reaction." "How am I supposed to react when I learn my passenger has been dead and buried for millennia?" she countered.

"I think you are mistaken," Jonas put in, "It is quite clear that our friend is very much alive." "It is not easy to explain," Zol told them, "Suffice it to say that the accepted form of history has been altered to obscure the truth." "Why would anyone do such a thing?" Adeyl said, "What could they conceivably gain?" "Ignorance," the bounty hunter told them, "Suspicion of any like myself who might somehow have evaded the alteration that encompassed both physical records, but also the memories of those involved. Do you remember the historical account of the battle I asked Xlc'r about?" "Quite well," Adeyl replied, "Since my father was in it. But none of them were specific as to the reason why such a large force was assembled in one area from so many sources."

"The plague I spoke of was designed to infest both technology and living beings. It altered them so that the past was forgotten, and the one who caused that change would be able to continue operating without hindrance," Zol Xarh said. "If what you say is true," Jonas said, "Then you still could not be one who had witnessed those events. They happened thirty years ago!" "After the battle, I pursued the man who was the architect of that plot to another world. There I was outmaneuvered and thrown into a chamber used to freeze carbonite. I remained in it until three years ago," the bounty hunter said. "How did you escape such a fate?" Adeyl asked, obviously troubled by the idea of being consigned to such a prison.

"During an visit to that world in search of a fugitive, a man who I now know was Jango Fett, came to the place I was in. Although Fett did not know of my presence, he damaged the facility enough that the equipment there began to malfunction. Long after Jango left, I was freed," Zol said. "How did you come to learn that it was he who inadvertently freed you?" Jonas asked.

"The facility possessed a thorough security system," Xarh said, "Once I recovered from hibernation sickness, I reviewed the files to see if there was any record of the whereabouts of the man I'd pursued to that world. It was then I decided to adopt a disguise of some sort, since my appearance on a populated world would have unknown consequences. As it happened, there was a set of armor similar to that worn by Fett already hidden within the place where I had lain for untold years. Perhaps the one who I had traced there had planned to use it as a means of concealing his identity at some point; in any case it suited my purposes. However, after I had used the vehicle I had secreted nearby to leave that planet and reach another, those I encountered mistook me for a bounty hunter. Given my choice of attire, that was understandable."

"This man who you followed and placed you in suspended animation," Adeyl asked, "Could he still be alive today?" "It is quite possible," the bounty hunter said, "Especially if other worlds were similarly equipped with hidden facilities for him to conceal himself in. His name was Darth Sival."

* * *

Having spoken the name of the man with whom his fate had become inextricably entwined, Exar Kun fell silent, considering his hosts. Their reaction to his revelations was still uncertain, but he hoped it would be favorable. "What will you do now?" Adeyl asked. "On a recent mission, I was forced to leave my vessel behind while I returned a stolen ship to its owner. If you would take me to it now, I would consider that part of the payment for the service I have been able to render," Kun replied. "You must lead a lonely existence," Jonas said, "Alone with those who would destroy you all around." "I forsook a normal life long ago, when I left the Jedi in search of the truth. How could I anticipate the result when I found it?" Exar told the droid.

"Don't listen to Jonas," Adeyl advised him, "We're not going to condemn you for crimes you may have committed years ago. And you don't have to be afraid of everyone anymore. I would think we've done enough to garner a modicum of trust from you." "I thank you for your generosity," Kun said sincerely, "Now that your search is over, what will you do next?" "There's still a lot I haven't seen or done," Adeyl said, "I'm still young enough that the prospect of surviving in a galaxy filled with strife doesn't faze me." "Speak for yourself," Jonas countered, "I think we could use all the help we could get." "Working together is usually more productive than doing so separately," he said, "However, I'm not sure that it's practical in our case."

"Perhaps we should reserve our final decision for the time being," Adeyl suggested, "Where is your ship now?" Kun removed a small data card from his pocket and passed it to her. "Since I was unfamiliar with the world, I recorded its coordinates so that I could more easily return there," he said. Adeyl took the object from him and passed it to Jonas. "Get us in the air as quickly as customs allows, then set a course that will take us to our guest's craft," she directed. The droid moved off to the bridge, leaving the two of them alone for the moment. "It seems we share the same fate," Adeyl said after a brief pause, "Solitude often leads one to do things you would not otherwise dream of. You don't have to leave us."

Exar considered her words for a moment, reading the underlying current of emotion beneath them. She, though used to living on her own, was now without attachment to any being in the galaxy, save Jonas. He wondered if he could ever allow himself to have that which the Jedi had long ago denied him, that is, a family. "You mean," he said to show he knew how she felt, "I don't have to leave you." For a moment, the two regarded one another without speaking. Then, Adeyl nodded and left him abruptly. He didn't know how to handle this development; for it was something the Jedi had never prepared any of its number for. Did he too wish for a chance to live the sort of life that had been stolen from him? How did he really feel about her? Only time, Exar knew, would provide the answers to his numerous questions.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

As he inspected the forest his ship now rested in, Rkvzlnmara was reminded faintly of his home on Kashyyyk. It had been a long time since he'd visited the planet, perhaps in part due to the fact that his other affairs had kept him busy. Putting those thoughts out of his mind, the Wookiee sniffed the air experimentally, catching the scent of the myriad lifeforms dwelling on Vansant En. One thing Kashyyyk and the alien planet were likely to have in common, Rkvzlnmara reminded himself, were dangerous predators.

Keeping one hand on his weapon, he strode through the woodland, his senses alert. His path was a more-or-less direct one towards the ship his sensors had spotted upon entering orbit. It matched the information he had been given, but as to whether the pilot was still in the vicinity or not, the alien would have to discover personally. Given his familiarity with this type of planetary environment, the Wookiee made good time, soon reaching his destination. The vessel lay before him, looking as though it were waiting in expectation of his arrival. That gave Rkvzlnmara pause, causing him to wonder if this were a trap. But how could the unknown individual he'd followed here have learnt of his pursuit?

"You have nothing to fear from me," a smooth voice said from the ramp of the ship, "As you can deduce, I am well aware of your presence." Not answering, the Wookiee's eyes scanned the clearing for the speaker. "It is only natural for those in power to discern my intentions and why I have done the things I have," the unseen man went on, "I am only trying to bring a new sort of order to our tumultuous galaxy. One that it seems the most brilliant minds in the Republic are unable to provide." Feeling exposed, Rkvzlnmara stepped forward, calling out to the other, [It is not your place to do such a thing! It is for the worlds of the galaxy to decide!] "It seems to me that they already have," the stranger told him, remaining hidden, "Is chaos and destruction really what you want?"

[We did not bring this upon ourselves...] the alien began, but was cut off by the other, who said, "But certain factions within you did! Someone must stop this madness, and I am not willing to trust those currently in power to do it for me." Then, the speaker stepped into the light and said, "Do you, Rmnklamara?"

* * *

While his wounded officer recuperated at his own pace, Xlc'r and his crew followed the signal still being emitted by Jonas. After all, the Duinuogwuin thought to himself, I never said the overlay was the only modification I made to the droid. His mind pondered the words of the bounty hunter who had turned out to be more than he seemed. Xlc'r did not fully accept the man's claim at face value, knowing that he had perhaps stumbled into the hidden workings of other more powerful forces. Since the presence of cloning was now well known, the alien felt it was certainly conceivable that Zol Xarh was in fact the product of such technology. But why, the Duinuogwuin asked himself, would anyone wish to bring back someone who was as dangerous as Exar Kun?

The answers eluded him as effectively as his ship tracked Adeyl and her companions. Xlc'r truly felt sorry that they had not been able to reach an agreement, but knew that it had been a long shot at best. His decision as to their course of action once they caught up with the Oarejin was more uncertain than even his conclusions regarding Kun. I'll make that choice when the time comes, he thought, knowing that it would not prove easy in any case.

* * *

There was only a short time remaining before their journey would be over, Adeyl knew as she sat alone at the ship's controls. She still didn't know what the bounty hunter thought of her earlier admission. Jonas had listened politely when she had told him about it, but had refused to offer advice. "Human affairs are still beyond my comprehension," the droid had said before leaving her here. Given the unfamiliar territory they were approaching, Adeyl felt more comfortable here, where she'd be able to react quickly to whatever they found once they reached the planet Kun had directed them to.

The truth regarding her companion was still shrouded in mystery, and Adeyl was certain that he expected trouble once they got to their destination. Then, would he leave to follow his own course, his motives and goals still wrapped in secrecy? Or would Exar make a different choice, and if so, how would that affect her? There was a sound behind her, and Adeyl turned to see him regarding her. "I felt the turmoil of your emotions," he said simply, "I cannot allow this to continue. You have suffered greatly, and to prolong the time until I decided how to respond to you would only increase it. I do not think it would be wise for me to stay here. My life seems to be filled with disaster. I can see that allowing myself to remain would bring a portion of that upon you as well."

"It's a risk, to be sure. But then, what isn't? Not everything works out," she said. "My decision is for the best," he said, "In many ways I lost out on my chances for any sort of normal existence years ago." "Things change," Adeyl replied. Kun stood there for a moment longer, then left. And that is that, she thought, turning back to the console. Outside, the interminable expanse of hyperspace continued to slip by as they neared the place they were going.

* * *

The words hung in the still air of Vansant En as the Wookiee regarded the man he had followed here. [I believe you are mistaking me for someone else,] the alien said at last, [The person you speak of was my grandfather. I am Rkvzlnmara.] "Of course you are," the human said, "Just as I am Gavis Ideji." Smiling thinly, the other added, "Or are we? It is truly difficult to say just who we might be in this new history, balancing delicately on the precipice of a great and sweeping change destined to alter the galaxy forever!" [What are you talking about?] Rkvzlnmara asked, trying to understand the man.

"You must see that while the forces allied with the Republic may prevail against their enemies, they can only do so by betraying the Jedi," the stranger said, "Such a development is only a matter of time. The question is, what will rise in place of them, and who will be in control." [I don't see how what you say can occur,] the Wookiee said. "It has already begun!" the other told him, "Dark minds within the Republic have engineered this battle for their own designs. Even in my short time dabbling in current affairs, I have discerned that. A strong force must be in control when the time comes so that order will prevail. Your arrival here is not unanticipated."

The alien regarded the enigmatic man, who went on, "I need followers in this new and troubled era, Rmnklamara. Oh, yes, that is who you truly are. You have merely forgotten, just as my nature is yet unknown to you. That can be changed, however, as easily as before." Warily, Rkvzlnmara took a step back, expecting trouble. However, he could not foresee the rock that suddenly shot from the ground and struck him into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

As they dropped out of hyperspace, a sense of unease fell over Exar Kun. Reaching out into the Force, he attempted to trace it to its source. Adeyl was already guiding them towards the coordinates Kun had provided, her ship's sensors scanning the nearby space for danger. Unable to pinpoint the reason for his apprehension, Exar fingered the hilt of his lightsaber quietly. "When we land, I want for you to remain in the area until I leave the planet, and escort my ship to the edge of the gravity well," he requested, "I have a feeling that we shall find safety in numbers."

Adeyl nodded absently, her mind on flying the Oarejin. Ahead, a familiar mountain range appeared, on the other side of which he'd hidden the Iyndiri after capturing the bounty that had fled to this isolated region. Slowly, they sank to the surface, facing the cavern in which his ship still rested. Making his way back to the ramp, he found Jonas waiting for him. "I shall accompany you to your vessel," the droid informed him. "That would be appreciated," Exar said, "Be ready for anything, there are dangerous predators who may be prowling in this terrain." Jonas drew the blasters he carried, flicking them to life with his mechanical fingers.

Lowering the ramp, Kun stepped out, probing the ridge with his senses. Detecting no immediate threat, he trod across the space between the two craft. Exar had crossed perhaps half the distance when he heard a load crash come from one side. He spun about just in time to see a boulder collide with Jonas and send the droid tumbling down the hillside. Above, a shadowy figure appeared, holding a lightsaber ready in one hand. Leaping down to where Kun stood, the cloaked attacker ignited the red-white blade of his weapon, his intentions clear. Something feels wrong about this, Kun thought as twin beams of energy shot from the ends of his own lightsaber. A moment later, the two were locked in combat.

* * *

Snatching her blaster from its holster, Adeyl ran from the bridge towards the rear of the ship. In the back of her mind, she wondered if Jonas had survived the fall. For the present, she was determined to give Kun any aid that she could. Adeyl made it to the ramp and was starting down when she was struck by a painful wave of energy that caused her to stumble and drop her weapon. Collapsing onto the hard ground, she found it difficult to catch her breath as her body recovered from the surge of power. There's nothing in that part of the ship that could cause an overload like that, she thought, reaching for her blaster, only to find it gone. Somewhere close by, she heard mocking laughter.

"You want this, don't you?" a stranger's voice said, and Adeyl looked up to see a man shrouded in an odd black cloak holding her weapon in one hand. "Exar Kun must face this enemy alone," the dark figure went on, "You, though are another matter." "I don't know what you're talking about," Adeyl said, clutching a small rock in one hand. "I sense potential in you," the mysterious personage stated, "You can join my disciples and together, we will finally replace this crumbling Republic with the long awaited rise of the Sith Empire!" Adeyl had heard of the Sith, and it was all she could do not to recoil in horror at the man standing before her. "I thought Kun was already one of you," she said, seeking to buy time, "Or are his claims that the very fabric of reality has been altered by such as you actually true?"

"There are certain forms of knowledge it is better that not all beings possess," the other said, "If you will not ally yourself with me, I am afraid you will have to be destroyed." "We'll see about that!" she cried, whirling about and releasing the stone she held. It struck his hand, causing him to drop her blaster as she leapt towards him... only to be knocked breathless by a wave of blue-white energy that arced from his hands to her. As she fell, nearly senseless, he spoke again, "Your courage is admirable; your resistance, ultimately futile. Accept the inevitable, or else." Adeyl could barely catch her breath, let alone speak. She turned to look at him, but her foe's eyes were turned away.

Following his line of sight, Adeyl spotted something approaching at high speed. Then, the escarpment was buffeted by strong winds, knocking her adversary back as a familiar shape settled to the ground beside her and uttered a low growl that shook the still air. Baring his teeth at the cloaked man, Xlc'r protectively draped his wings between her and the stranger who regarded the Duinuogwuin with surprise. Things are definitely getting interesting, Adeyl thought, her gaze turning to where Kun and his opponent were still facing one another.

* * *

Clambering stiffly over the edge of the cliff he'd descended roughly a moment ago, Jonas caught sight of the standoff between Xlc'r and an unfamiliar man. To his left, the droid detected the hum and clash of lightsabers, and wisely decided to avoid that confrontation for the moment. Gingerly, he trod to where Adeyl lay, attempting to determine her condition. There was a roar of pain from behind him, and Jonas leapt out the way with inhuman speed as Kun's adversary fell where he'd just been standing. Exar regarded the other stranger, nodding in a manner the droid knew to imply understanding.

Rising from where he'd fallen, Kun's opponent raised his weapon as though ready to continue their duel. "That will be enough of that," the man who stood near Xlc'r said, "I believe we have their attention." For a moment, the taller stranger hesitated, then threw back his hood to reveal his face. If Jonas had been human, he would've gasped in astonishment at the sight. "We don't have to be enemies," the Wookiee said in Basic. "Your mind has been clouded," Kun said, "I know you would never ally yourself with him, my old friend." He gestured towards the human, going on, "He may have erased your memory once more, but that doesn't change the fact that the Darth Jlan I know would never follow the Sith again. Not after the way he was treated by the Emperor Malcodezj." Before Kun could go on, the cloaked man stretched out a hand and bolts of scathing blue-white energy spat from them.

Exar didn't react in time, collapsing to the ground; his lightsaber flying into the waiting palm of the alien. "Your efforts are in vain, my old nemesis," the dark enigma said, "Soon, I shall make you all my servants." "If that were as easy as you claim," Kun bit out, "You would have done it years ago, Darth Sival." Jonas watched the Sith uneasily, remembering what their passenger had told them of this being. Whatever Sival had in store for them, he was certain it would not be pleasant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

As Xlc'r watched, the man who Kun had addressed calmly strode across a portion of the distance separating himself and the Wookiee. Beside him, the Duinuogwuin heard footsteps and a moment later Jonas joined them. "I see you're the worse for wear too," Adeyl commented. "I fear we may not be able to survive this encounter," the droid said, "In fact I calculate..." [That's quite enough,] Xlc'r interrupted, [Hearing the odds won't make us feel any better.] His thoughts went to his ship and crew, who had landed far enough away that they would be safe no matter what happened to him. When they'd detected the Oarejin, Xlc'r had decided to approach by himself, since that way he was less likely to be detected. The Duinuogwuin hadn't expected to have to wade into the middle of a grudge match between two old enemies.

"Why did you try to silence me, Sival?" Kun called out, "Are you afraid some of the truth might seep thru the cloud of lies you've filled Rmnklamara's mind with?" The Wookiee stopped short, and Sival glanced in his direction. "Don't let him confuse you, my apprentice," the Sith said, "You now walk the true path." Stepping away from Sival, the Wookiee bared his teeth at him. "You almost completely deceived me," the Wookiee told the Sith, "You almost convinced me that I was indeed your follower and servant. But even you could not think of everything." Sival backed up, obviously uncertain as to how to take this statement. "Only one man besides you who still lives could know who I was long ago, when I was known as Rmnklamara," the Wookiee concluded.

"Why should that convince you he is telling the truth? He already spoke of your service to the Emperor Malcodezj," the Sith asked. "He spoke to me by both of the names I possessed," Rmnklamara replied, "Once again, this was information none of those your plague affected would be aware of. Now, I too am freed of your influence." The Wookiee raised his weapon and brought the blade between himself and Sival. "Defend yourself or be destroyed," Rmnklamara said, leaving no doubt as to his intentions.

* * *

There was a shimmer of light reflecting off of metal as a silver cylinder appeared in Sival's hand. A fraction of a second later, twin beams of red-white energy pulsed from opposite ends of the device as the Sith held it loosely behind his back. Sival raised a hand, beckoning those he'd hoped to convert to his way of thinking. Too bad for them that they didn't cooperate, Sival thought as the Wookiee returned the lightsaber to Kun and they flanked him. From the side, the other spectators watched as the trio prepared to enter a deadly contest of strength and skill. Moving as one, Kun and his ally leapt towards Sival, energy blades scything the air like errant bolts of lightning.

The Sith responded by unleashing the pure energy of the Dark Side from his fist and channeling it through his weapon. The beams of power easily traversed the distance between him and his foes, scorching their garments and forcing them to go on the defensive. Boulders leapt into the air, seeking them out. Lightsabers collided with stone, creating still more debris for him to utilize. From one side, there came the report of weapons fire speeding towards him. Deftly, Sival caused the blaster bolt to ricochet harmlessly into the distance. From where she lay beneath the Duinuogwuin, his attacker pulled an object from the hand of her droid and hurled it his way. With Kun and the Wookiee recovering some of their strength, Sival could afford no distractions.

Reaching out with the Force, he crushed the projectile before it could reach him. It burst in pieces, showering them with flaming shards of matter. Lashing out with the Force again, Sival threw the Wookiee back against his ally and knocked them both down. Turning away from them for the moment, the Sith strode menacingly towards the woman. An earth-shattering roar shook the mountainside as the Duinuogwuin flapped his wings in an attempt to drive Sival back. It was a simple matter, though, to pull his target free of the protective claws of the alien and towards him. The droid opened fire for a moment before a stone sent him sliding beneath the nearby ship. There was a cry of rage behind him, and Sival turned to see Kun charging him.

There was something in the man's gaze that gave the Sith pause. Releasing his grip on the lady, he brought his weapon up and blocked Kun's assault. "Give in to your anger," Sival advised him, "Let the Dark Side flow through you and dominate you." "And then what?" Kun shot back, "Become like you? I'd rather die!"

* * *

Rmnklamara went over to where the droid tended to his mistress after her narrow escape from Sival. "You don't need to fear me," he said, hands held up to show he meant no harm. "Help him," the woman pleaded, obviously in pain from being dragged over the rocky soil. The Wookiee turned to where Sival and Kun fought once more, then shook his head. "My mind can still be influenced by our mutual enemy," he said, "It would be better if I aided your recovery." Laying one massive hand on her shoulder, he used the Force to hasten the healing process. She sighed faintly in relief as the pain was reduced. "There does not appear to be any permanent harm,"Rmnklamara said, "I am curious, though. Why did Exar react so strongly when Sival struck out at you?"

"We've spent some time together," she said, "Enough to become friends." The droid gestured towards the continuing duel. "If you couldn't defeat him together, how will he do it alone?" it asked. "There are more options than you realize," the Wookiee said, "I sense that this battle will not end to the satisfaction of either party." He turned to the Duinuogwuin, who regarded him silently. "Your memory can be restored as mine was if you wish, Master Xlc'r," he said. [When this confrontation has ended, ask me again what I desire in that regard,] the other told him. Turning back to the combatants, Rmnklamara saw the intricate lines and patterns in the Force as one faced another in mortal conflict.

The edge of Sival's weapon caught the prosthesis on Kun's left hand. The lightsaber Exar held fell to the ground as he backed away from the Sith. Sival came about, ready to finish the battle then and there. But the Wookiee detected a faint smile on his friend's face, and suspected the confrontation was not yet complete.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

As his foe raised his weapon above his head, Exar Kun mentally calmed himself so as to hide his intentions from Sival. The Sith finally slashed downwards, the scarlet rays of power heading not for him, but rather, towards his lightsaber where it lay prone on the ground. Exactly as Kun had expected. For all of Sival's brilliance, skill and strength, there were times when he could be predictable. If he'd wanted simply to kill me, Exar thought, he would've placed a bomb on the Iyndiri and set it off once I was in orbit. Instead, it appeared that Sival was going to make one last attempt to sway Kun to his side. For all the good it would do him. At the last instant, Exar tugged on his weapon thru the Force.

The pommel of the lightsaber rolled out of the way and flew into Kun's undamaged hand. The Sith recovered quickly, but even as he did, Rmnklamara lashed out with blue-white lightning. Although he appeared to absorb most of the volley, Kun could see that the extended contest was beginning to tire his enemy. Knowing Sival, however, Kun was willing to bet the Sith had a plan in effect just in case his position became untenable. Leaping clear of his adversaries, Sival activated a remote he'd drawn from a fold of his robe. There was a hum of engines, and a moment later a ship came into view at the edge of the mountain.

"It is clear that you will never yield to my influence," Sival said, "Thus I shall utterly destroy you." The Sith then flinched, as though struck, and Kun saw the hilt of a vibro-blade extending from Sival's robes. "You will pay for this..." Sival swore, stepping into his ship. "Come on!" Adeyl called from the ramp of the Oarejin, "Let's get out of here before he can recover!" Kun and the Wookiee dashed into the cave and boarded the waiting ship. Outside, Xlc'r stood between Adeyl and the Sith's vessel. The battle was over, but the war went on.

* * *

With the armored Star Dragon standing between her ship and Sival's, Adeyl and Jonas rapidly brought their ship to life. Still sore from the way the Sith had treated her, Adeyl glanced anxiously at the chamber into which Kun and the Wookiee had ran. "Come on, come on..." she muttered as the indicators rapidly rose from standby to full readiness. Pushing her ship upwards, she settled the Oarejin into a protective stance offset from the mouth of the cave. Xlc'r had risen from his the place where he'd been, still running interference for the two ships.

Sival seemed to be in no hurry to act, probably waiting for a clear shot. Then, the area echoed with weapons fire. But it wasn't coming from her or Kun... In the distance, she saw the ship Xlc'r had been on when they'd met on Berchest. It fired once more, pelting the Sith's ship with rays of destruction. Apparently, Sival wasn't fond of three-against-one odds, since his ship came about and began climbing towards space. At that moment, the ship Kun had embarked upon came outside and the comm channel lit up with an incoming transmission. "Looks like we're in the clear," Kun said, "In my opinion, though, we're all going to need medical attention before too long."

"Agreed," she said, "I guess you won't be rid of me anytime soon." "Why would I want to do that? With enemies as persistent as Sival, I need all the friends I can get," Exar said. "Does that mean you've changed your mind about what we discussed earlier?" she asked hopefully. "We'll see," he said, "For now, I suggest we get off this rock." [I will be in touch,] Xlc'r informed them, [Perhaps we shall work together once more.] "The future holds many possibilities," Kun said, "Together, though, we can make ours a better one."

* * *

As they left Vansant En, Rmnklamara joined Kun in the cockpit of the Iyndiri. "My friend, open a channel as I direct," the alien requested. Exar raised an eyebrow, but did so. Gesturing for Kun to step aside, Rmnklamara took his place before the hologram pod. In a few moments, the face of his master appeared. "It has been some time since you have communicated with me, Rkvzlnmara," the Supreme Chancellor said, "How does your mission go?" [I have been unsuccessful,] the Wookiee said in his native tongue, [My quarry has eluded me and fled the planet.] "You are then unable to track him further?" Palpatine inquired.

[My sensor array has been damaged,] he said, [It has taken some time for me to even regain the ability to contact you.] "I see," his master said, "While it goes against my instincts to let one who struck out so boldly against the Republic to go free, it seems there is nothing more you can do about the matter." [If the information regarding this person were given to a bounty hunter, along with the promise of a substantial reward; then he might be located.] "I do wish we had been able to learn more about him," Palpatine said, "However, your suggestion seems to be the one most capable of resolving the situation to our satisfaction in these tumultuous times. When can I expect your return?"

The Wookiee sighed deeply, lowered his eyes for a moment, then looked at the Supreme Chancellor once more. [I will not be returning,] he stated. "You have served me for a long time, Rkvzlnmara," Palpatine said, "I would hate to lose you." [I am sorry, your Excellency,] Rmnklamara said, [I have other obligations I have recently been reminded of that I must attend to.] "You devotion will not be forgotten, my friend," the Supreme Chancellor said with a smile, "May the Force be with you."

The channel closed, and the Wookiee turned to regard his companion. "So that's what you've been doing all these years," Kun said as he took the controls, "I trust you also got an insider's view on galactic affairs?" "Yes, my friend," the alien said, "I am afraid that nothing we do will affect the outcome of this war. Not given the marginal position we hold." "If we can't stop the Sith directly, we'll have to attack them from within," Kun declared, "We will triumph over them; it is inevitable."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

As the hologram resolved itself, Vhaldoq nodded deferentially. He had been in the midst of a training session when they'd received word of the incoming transmission. D'ukal had come immediately, curious as to which of his masters it was. One question resolved, the commandant thought as he smiled and said, "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, I am at your service." "I regret to inform you that my agent was unable to apprehend the person who caused the disruption at your location. While I have placed a bounty upon this person, it may be wise to relocate to another planet. Your position is almost certainly compromised," Palpatine said.

"I understand, your Excellency," Vhaldoq said, "Do you know where we will be going to?" "The planet Carida is sufficiently adequate for our purposes," the Supreme Chancellor said, "You will go there." "We will begin our departure immediately." Closing the channel, D'ukal pulled out his comlink and was soon in touch with the command center. "Final stratagem, execute," he commanded, issuing the code phrase that would cause his subordinates to begin the process of relocating the complex and students to Carida. Shutting off the device, Vhaldoq sealed his room and located his means of communication with his dark overlord. The shadowy Sith Lord materialized, his expression unreadable.

"I have news regarding the man who fled this world, sire," Vhaldoq said, "The Republic has indeed been incapable of detaining him. They are, however, offering a reward for him." "We must gain the allegiance of this strange warrior or see to his demise," Sidious declared, "My servants will find him sooner or later. What is your status?" "We are relocating to Carida," D'ukal informed him, "I will not be in touch for some time." "Understood," the Sith said, and the image dissolved. Rising, Vhaldoq knew he too would have a part in the transfer of the base and personnel to their new home. I wonder just who this man really was, D'ukal thought, remembering Gavis Ideji.

Chances were good that the commandant would not know until the reins of power shifted permanently from the withered hands of the Jedi and were placed under the direction of the Sith. It was indeed all too possible that not even then would Vhaldoq know the whole story. That didn't matter now, since he had other more immediate concerns. Making his way through the complex, D'ukal left all thoughts of their enigmatic visitor behind.

* * *

"Repairs appear to be complete," Jonas said as he joined Adeyl in her room at the facilities they'd went to for treatment of her wounds as well as those Kun had received. "To just our ships?" she said, in a manner that told the droid she was teasing him. "Our friends await your presence," Jonas said without acknowledging what she'd said. Adeyl nodded and rose, leaving her chamber and striding down the corridors with her mechanical companion trailing behind. Their trip only occupied a few minutes, during which Jonas considered the possible outcomes of continued association between Adeyl and Kun. He felt certain that the two would be able to resolve the situation amicably, though Jonas had no idea how.

Pausing before the door behind which the Wookiee and Kun were staying, Adeyl stood there nervously for a moment. "If you do not open the door in the next 10 seconds, I will," Jonas told her. Glaring at him, she hit the control and signaled her presence. Almost immediately, the door slid open. Kun was sitting before them, with Rmnklamara on the right side. "I've been wondering how long it would take you to come see me," he said, but did not stand, "We have important things to discuss." Kun gestured to a chair near the door, and a moment later Adeyl sat with Jonas standing behind her.

"I have been considering the possibilities the future holds for both of us," Exar told them, his expression serious, "While my capacity in that regard is usually quite accurate, I find since my emergence from the carbonite that it seems to be clouded." "It isn't just you," Adeyl said, "I've heard rumors that even the senior members of the Jedi Council didn't anticipate the return of the Sith or this war."

"Strange. This can hardly be a coincidence," Kun said, "What I saw seemed to be contradictory and yet somehow credible. I was standing on the floor of the Senate as the pedestal on which the Supreme Chancellor and his advisors direct the assembly crumbled before me. The haze produced by the collapse surrounded me, but I could see someone coming towards me. I could sense who it was, and reached for my weapon, but he was faster. I leaped free, but could not avoid his blade." Kun stopped, looking at her intently. "There is more, and it concerns choices I have already made as to how our relationship will develop," he said.

* * *

"Please go on," Adeyl said, nodding at him. He could feel that she was listening expectantly for what he would say. Kun had no desire to pain her by failing to satisfy her curiosity, despite the fact that doing so could have the same effect for both of them. "It was years from now, and I was living on a distant world with a family. A dark shadow came over my sight, and swept down into my home. I was left alone again, but felt certain that I would regain all that I had lost. No matter what it took," he said.

"What does it mean?" Jonas asked. "For the vision to come to pass, I must put aside things that have haunted me for years. Rmnklamara, who is now my friend, once convinced me to follow the Sith by reminding me that the Jedi had given me little choice whether or not I would be one of them. I knew that he was right in essence. The Jedi have forgotten that to protect life they must each know what it is they are guarding. By placing themselves above the rest of the galactic community, taking children from their families without a second thought; they've created a lot of ill will. This war has shown that much," Kun said, resisting the urge to pace as he explained himself.

"Even if what I do results in my experiencing such a loss myself, I will not deprive anyone of the chance to choose how they will live. What do you feel on this matter?" Adeyl smiled, rising. "If you're saying what I think you are..." she began. Exar rose as well, as stepped up to take her hand. "A new era is close to dawning in the stars," he said, "Even now Jedi fight and die for an order that is not likely to survive. It is my decision that I have done more than enough for them. I am tired of battling for a losing cause. When the time comes, we will fight together against the forces of evil. It is therefore my honor to ask you, Adeyl Rianes, to be my wife." She did not answer, but instead leaned forward and stole a kiss. "I think she accepts your proposal," the Wookiee commented, and that caused Kun to laugh with joy. In a few moments, his friends joined him in celebration.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

The stars reformed around him, revealing the isolated world he'd chosen as his retreat following the loss of Dxun. Darth Sival probed his wound with the Force, finding that the time in hyperspace had been more than sufficient to heal the injury. Again, he vowed that Kun and his allies would pay for what they had done to him. Considering the fact that his presence was certainly known to the more dangerous elements of the current struggle, Sival had deemed it wise to again avail himself of the facilities hidden on the surface of the planet before him.

It was called Ziost, and according to legend had once played a part in Sith history. Most were unaware of the exact nature of that involvement, and the millennia had caused galactic affairs to move elsewhere. The remote location had suited Sival perfectly when he'd originally established an outpost here, since Ziost rested at the far end of the Meridian Sector, just outside the Unknown Regions. A treacherous locale, midway between major trade routes, it had lain barren for years. Allowing his ship to come to rest on the surface, Sival set it within a cavern he'd previously used. Exiting the craft, he sealed the hatch and went to the mouth of the cave.

Wielding his double-edged weapon with expert skill, Sival soon collapsed the entrance so that no one could disturb his ship. Returning his lightsaber to his belt, the Sith turned in the direction of the facility he intended to use. Much to his surprise, Sival found that he was not alone. Standing before him about 10 meters away was an older man, clad in familiar robes and with a face the Sith could not help to recognize. He was, after all, one of the key players in the war that now raged throughout the Republic. The man said, "I have been waiting for you. My master is curious to learn who you are and where you come from. He would like to propose an alliance between us."

"I don't know how you found me or what you hope to accomplish here," Sival said, "But I am not interested in any alliance, Count Dooku." The leader of the Separatists regarded him for a moment, then went on, "I sense that nothing I say will change your mind. Despite the fact that you would be a valuable asset to us, I will have to destroy you." In a flash, Dooku drew and ignited his lightsaber. Sival noted its unusual shape, marking the former Jedi as a master of the blade. It did not matter, since the Sith was no amateur himself. Bringing his twin blades to life, Sival began to fight his opponent.

* * *

It had not been easy for them to choose a place to dwell, considering the dangerous times they lived in. Even as they constructed their new home on the surface of the world Kun had chosen, Adeyl couldn't help but wonder if they would ever truly know peace. Located on the edge of the Inner Rim, Jasque was a relatively unknown planet with little importance to the galactic scene. All qualities that had made it ideal for them. She glanced at her companions, smiling when she caught the eye of her new husband.

Somehow, she suspected that he would do everything in his power to ensure her safety and happiness. Kun turned to one side, facing the Wookiee who had journeyed to Jasque with them. "I appreciate your loyalty to me," Exar said, "But I don't believe that it will be easy to remain inconspicuous with you around." The alien bared his teeth in a grin, and said, "I have no intention of remaining long. Soon, I will find Master Xlc'r and perhaps in time he too will join in our quest." "Sounds almost foolhardy," Jonas said, "I wish you safe passage." "We all do," Adeyl put in, her tone reassuring. The Wookiee nodded at her, glancing at the vessels parked nearby.

"A private individual who possesses two such craft would be seen as rather well off by others," he said, "Perhaps it would be prudent if I borrowed the Iyndiri." Exar smiled, and said, "Just take care of it. The time may come when I'll need to use it again." Stepping forward, Rmnklamara took his friend's hand, then turned and trod towards the waiting ship. As the three of them watched, the four engines protruding from each side of the vessel flared to life. Rising on a column of iridescent flame, the craft soon vanished into the sky.

* * *

With relentless tenacity, the strange warrior Lord Sidious had dispatched him to track down fought on, pushing him back towards the building nearby. Dooku was busy these days, but the prospect of recruiting someone as skilled in the Force as this man was more than enough to cause him to temporarily forsake his other duties and search out the place where this mysterious personage had gone to ground. It had been a close thing even then, for though he could travel from Geonosis to Coruscant undetected, Dooku had not wished to alarm either the Separatists or his quarry by his actions.

Once, ten years ago, another Sith Lord had wielded a blade like that used by the man before him. Somehow, he suspected that even that warrior had not been quite the master of the twin-bladed lightsaber that his current foe was. Using the advantage in maneuverability his own weapon gave him, Dooku spun off his opponent's thrust to slash at his unprotected flank. His foe responded with a wave of blue-white lightning that Dooku managed to deflect. With his enemy temporarily distracted, the unknown combatant sprinted toward the structure ahead. Sensing a potential trap, Dooku followed cautiously, relying on the Force to guide his path.

Matters were far too important for him to fall in battle at this stage, but he had every confidence in his own success. As he stepped into the doorway, he could see his prey waiting for him. Around them were numerous vats of the type Dooku knew were used to freeze various things in carbonite. The room was partially filled with the gases rising from those containers, giving him an idea. Lashing out with blue-white lightning, Dooku ignited some of the vapors, temporarily blinding his adversary. At the same time, he leapt forward, blade arcing down towards the weapon held by the other. His lightsaber struck the metal casing, cleaving the dual weapon and disarming Dooku's foe.

"The battle is lost," he said, "Why waste your life in a conflict you have no hope of surviving?" "I will never yield," the man spat, "When you were but a Padawan, I was already influencing galactic affairs. When you and your master are nothing but dust, I will remain triumphant!" Tensing, Dooku readied himself for whatever was going to happen next.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

To one side of the house they'd acquired rested the Oarejin, a silent reminder of their past. As was the request Kun was making of him now. "Are you serious?" Jonas said, looking over the array of gear laid out before him. It was the armored disguise Exar had worn during the time he'd passed himself off as a bounty hunter. "Very," the other told him, "If I don't manage to convince people that I am truly dead, then Sival may still be able to find us. That's one surprise I'd rather avoid." Shrugging in imitation of human mannerisms, Jonas donned the getup, feeling rather silly despite the fact that once he was encased in the outfit no one could tell he was a droid.

"You'll do just fine," Adeyl assured him. Jonas made a convincing sigh, and they smiled at him. Wearing the garb he'd chosen for their visit to Berchest, Kun set out towards the spaceport. Mustering up the section of his programming that substituted for courage, the emerald droid followed, his masked face scanning the terrain. As the people on the edge of the settlement saw him, many fell back in fear. Others watched him constantly, wondering who he'd had come after.

In the street ahead, Kun appeared, and Jonas modified his voice so as to sound more human. "One more step and you'll find yourself in more trouble than you can handle," the droid said. Exar spun to face him, his face registering surprise as he drew his blaster. Jonas was faster, peppering the street with blaster shots and throwing up clouds of dust. Kun was on the move by then, rolling clear and sprinting down the street. Moving swiftly to follow, Jonas hoped that things would work out the way they'd planned.

* * *

Around the two warriors came a hum of released energy as Sival used the Force to activate the numerous switches that controlled the facility. Vats of carbonite glowed and softened, then flowed away into storage areas. Turning his enemy's own tactic against him, Sival touched off the vapors rising from the chambers and drove Dooku back. His foe twisted the blade of his weapon about in a sweeping attack that served to block any maneuver Sival might make. A piece of equipment shot from its housing towards Sival, forcing him to deflect it. Dooku charged forward, his crimson lightsaber low as though to disable his adversary.

Gathering himself, Sival leapt over him, spinning around to face his opponent as he did so. There was a smile on Dooku's face as Sival landed, momentarily puzzling the Sith Lord. Before he could prepare himself for another assault, his enemy unleashed another wave of blue-white lightning. To Sival's surprise, the energy struck the floor between them. The purpose of that tactic was soon clear as the metal deck gave way suddenly and threw Sival over the lip of one of the vats of carbonite. As he tried to rise, he found himself tethered by metal coils that had somehow wrapped around his legs. "You will never truly win this war, Dooku! Your destructive course will only bring chaos to the galaxy!" he cried out.

"The future is always in motion," Dooku replied from above him. Sival heard the snap of relays as the freezing chamber came to life, followed by the clash of a lightsaber upon metal. "You however, will have no part in it," Dooku said, his footsteps receding. There was no time for Sival to reply before the carbonite came down and darkness covered him once again.

* * *

Kun soon found a small speeder and pulled open the control box. Using the master coder he'd rigged up, Exar soon had the thing working and sped down the road away from his pursuer. There was a roar of an engine behind him, and he glanced back to see Jonas on another speeder and in hot pursuit. Heading for the city limits, he was soon weaving in the midst of local plant life as Jonas opened fire. Swerving down into a valley, Exar spotted a narrow pass that would be perfect for their ruse. He sensed that some passerby had noted the conflict, but were not close enough to see the outcome. As he rounded the corner, Kun jumped from the speeder and hid behind a boulder.

As the still-moving vehicle slammed into the ground and threw up a cloud of debris, Kun readied himself. Jonas rounded the pass and Kun shot him at point-blank range. The droid collapsed, and Kun smiled and trod back up to the city. "If you'll excuse me," he said to those waiting at the top of the rise, "I want to be long gone before any other bounty hunters find me." "Who was that?" one man asked. "He's called Zol Xarh," Kun replied, "And I'm glad to see the last of him." Quickly, he made his way back to civilization.

* * *

Having sealed his foe within the metal sarcophagus, Dooku made his way back to his own ship. Once inside, he was soon in touch with his master. "What news do you have?" Sidious intoned as the hologram resolved. "Much is as was reported," Dooku said, "The intruder did indeed bear many of the traits of a Sith. I have ensured that he will not have the opportunity to interfere in our plans." "I sense there is more we should know of this one," the Sith Lord said, "Return to your duties now."

The transmission ended, and Dooku began powering up his ship in preparation for his launch. Glancing back once at the place within which his foe now lay sealed, he wondered if the stranger would be inadvertently freed during the war and have an influence upon their affairs. There were simply too many possibilities for him to foresee them all. Feeding power to the engines, he shot off towards the stars.

* * *

The inspection was quite thorough, but in the end they did find what they were looking for. [A homing beacon,] Xlc'r rumbled, [Probably what led this Sival to Vansant En in the first place. Without it, he should have a harder time tracking this vessel.] The Wookiee nodded, his mind obviously elsewhere. The Duinuogwuin hesitated to disturb him, especially since Xlc'r still didn't know what to think of the other. At last, the hairy alien turned to the Star Dragon. [How may I continue to be of use to you?] he said in an understandable growl. [We have need of additional vessels to make our shipments,] Xlc'r told him, [You'll be going into dangerous territory and often without support.]

The Wookiee smiled fiercely and said, [You'd be surprised how often I've done just that without any hope of recompense. I will need a crew if I am to maintain appearances.] Gesturing towards his own ship, Xlc'r led the way to where his group was. There was no telling how this would turn out, but he could see the wisdom in the decision to stay in touch with his former associates. Opening the hatch, Xlc'r continued to lead his companion towards their common destination.

* * *

"I feel like I just lived through a supernova while a Bantha was dancing on my head," Jonas groaned. Exar Kun smiled at the remark as they continued the inspection of the jade droid. Jonas had only suffered minor damage during the altercation earlier, but he had then lain untouched until nightfall at the bottom of the ravine. The locals hadn't wished to be blamed for what had happened to the bounty hunter, whilst his complete disappearance would only add to the mystery surrounding the fate of him and his quarry. "Considering that you're still in one piece, I doubt that was the case," Kun told him.

"I hope everything turned out the way you wanted, because I'm not doing that again anytime soon," Jonas said. "You were very convincing, you old scoundrel," Adeyl said, smiling at her friend. "Glad to be of service," the machine said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll take an extra long oil bath and have a nervous breakdown." As Jonas moved off, Kun began putting away his tools. The armor lay in one corner as a silent testimony to a past he no longer wished to relive. Instead, he thought, I'm making a real future for myself and those I care for.

For a moment, his thoughts turned to the vision he'd relayed to his wife. "I know that look," she said, "Let things work themselves out. We couldn't alter them even if we tried." Adeyl was right, of course. Together, they strode outside to gaze up at the fading sun. No matter what, he would do everything in his power to ensure that they survived the rise of darkness...

To Be Concluded...


End file.
